Chairs often include armrests. The armrests can include an arm pad. Often the arm pad is attached to supporting armrest structure by one or more fastening mechanisms (e.g. bolts, screws, adhesives, etc.). Examples of armrests that can be included in chairs can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,861,205, 9,351,575, 8,616,640, 8,480,171, 8,246,117, 8,029,060, 8,016,360, 7,841,665, 7,828,389, 7,644,991, 7,533,939, 7,234,779, 7,100,977, 7,066,546, 6,974,189, 6,877,813, 6,840,582, 6,802,566, 6,672,670, 6,540,300, 6,419,323, 6,394,553, 6,176,550, 6,076,892, 6,053,577, 5,765,920, 5,746,479, 5,676,483, 5,667,277, 5,664,842, 5,641,203, 5,599,067, 5,484,187, 5,439,267, 5,415,459, 5,393,125, 5,382,079, 5,265,938, 5,056,863, 4,951,995, and 4,380,352.